


I Will Shelter You

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl goes to prom alone but leaves with a gorgeous bastard called Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker so there may be grammatical/tense mistakes so if you notice one please tell me!

 

Okay. Okay.  
  
He can totally do this.Totally.  
  
No one’s staring at him, there aren’t any snickering laughs, it’s fine. Really, it’s totally fine. Fine.  
  
The worst night of Axl’s life has arrived. At least that’s what he’s prepared for. It’s prom night of course, the one and only party that Axl will be the laughingstock of.  
  
The redhead feels a palm on his shoulder and jumps out of surprise.  
  
Maybe it’s that brunette chick? Who is he kidding though, the girl had laughed in his face when Axl invited her to prom and of course it isn’t her, it’s Izzy.  
  
"You look like you just crapped your pants,“ he says smuggly.  
  
Axl rolls his eyes "Wow thanks, you’re such a pleasure to be around.“  
  
Izzy continues pestering him "I had no idea that you’re such an american sweetheart, you have a tux. What happened to my favorite rebel kid?“  
  
"Nothing alright. My mom wanted me to –fuck. Im wearing a tux,“ He sighs and tries to ignore the knot in his stomach "Just get it out of your system.“ Axl glares at him now and tugs at his purple bowtie. Purple.  
  
Izzy laughs and makes a show of taking his hair out of that hideous pony tail and messing it up.  
  
"Now you look like you’re ready to party.“ Izzy chuckles and walks off without hearing Axl’s response.  
  
  
  
*  
  
An hour passes and no one even comes to talk to him. Yeah sure his mates Izzy and Steven were acknowledging him but they had dates. Axl didn’t, so he felt like a third wheel at all times.  
  
It was disgusting seeing them smooching those girls and having to stick around drinking cup after cup of pure sugar. The punch was definitely not one of his favourites tonight. It didn’t even have alcohol in it.  
  
He goes to the huge desk full of cookies and different kinds of foods, all which Axl thinks are poisoned, to grab a cup of the fruit drink. Before he can reach it a dark haired new kid pours some vodka in the bowl. Axl cocks an eyebrow at that and before he can start conversation, the kid is gone. Just his luck.  
  
The party's definitely better after that. The alcohol making his face heat up and his mind as well.  
  
  
  
*  
  
He wasn’t lusting alright, definitely not lusting. But the guy had extremely luscious skin and arms that could possibly hold him up against a wall and – he was so not going there. But Axl couldn’t help but fill his mind with images and ideas over the boy he was now watching on the dance floor. The same one who spiked the punch.The same one with that ridiculously curly hair and caramel skin.  
  
What if his skin tasted like sweet moccha coffee as well? No, Axl wasn't going to think about that.  
  
The new kid was popular as it seemed. Or maybe he wasn’t new and just popular and Axl had never noticed him before, cause you know kids who get busted for drugs don’t hang out with kids who want a life in the suburbs. At least that’s what the dark haired kid looked like. Someone who’s gonna get a scholarship and move far away from this dusty old town.  
  
Axl was being kind of obvious it seemed cause Stevie was now approaching him and giving him weird looks.  
  
"Dude,“ He whispers, like Axl could actually hear him over the music.  
  
"Stop staring at Slash, man.“  
  
Axl tries to form a sentence "Im not staring at-“  
  
"And don’t give me that wounded puppy look alright,“ Steve continues "Everyone can fuckin’ see you drooling over him and man,“ he paused to look at Slash "this is weird.“  
  
"Shut up and let me just-“ Axl gets up and falls down on his chair again. He's drunk, way too drunk to have another glass, but who cares right?  
  
Steven grabs his arm and helps him to the food table. As Axl pours himself some encouragement a figure appears next to him.  
  
"Izzy please don’t lecture me like Stevie. I'm not staring at hi-“  
  
Oh. It wasn’t Izzy.  
  
"Hi,“ the figure says and smiles at him "I'm not this Izzy fellow but I'm Duff. Nice to meet ’ya.“  
  
Okay so apparently the apocalypse is coming because that’s Duff McKagan one of the most popular dudes in school and he’s talking, to Axl.  
  
"Yeah. You’re welcome.“ So he really shouldn’t drink that fruity life ruiner anymore "I mean Im Axl yeah, nice to meet you.“  
  
Duff grabs some food , hiding his smirk with a weird looking cookie and goes off to his friends. Surprise surprise – one of them is the so called Slash.  
  
"I hate myself.“ Axl groans as a sympathetic Steven drags him back to the seats.  
  
  
  
*  
  
It was time to announce prom king and prom queen. Axl had stopped drinking a while ago, after his horrendous experience with Duff.  
  
He had taken off the stupid jacket and was now showcasing his forearm tattoos and drunken dance moves.  
  
Of course, prom queen turned out to be the cookie cutter Sheryl and prom king.. drum roll.. Matt. That was a surprise, at least to him. He was sure that Duff would be the king of the evening, but the Matt guy seemed nice enough and he was friends with the cool gang so his win wasn’t that surprising.  
  
The king and queen share their first dance and Axl feels a bit depressed during it. He’d never say it out loud but when he was a freshman he really wanted to become prom king. Wanted to be one of the popular ones. Wanted to live in a picket fence house with a dog a wife and three kids. He had different dreams back then and a simpler life.  
  
The redhead shakily tugs at his hair and rolls up his sleeves. No one wants him there anyway and the slow dance make his thoughts go wild and stomach hurl.  
  
He's ready to leave until someone sits next to him. Axl doesn't even look up, definitely sure it is Izzy this time.  
  
"You know what? I'm never volunteeringly going to a school dance or any sort of party that involves dancing, again. No one wants to dance with me anyway,“ he sighs and takes a deep breath „What’s the point?“  
  
The voice he hears next isn’t Izzy’s and Axl's furious at himself for making the same mistake twice. He turns his head just in time to hear the words.  
  
"I don’t know much about you, but it sure seems that you’re trying to scare everyone away. Maybe that’s why no one has wanted to dance with you?“ The figure stands up and throws his jacket on the seat, rolling up his own sleeves. Uncovering two small tattoos in the process. Axl’s lips part in surprise as he takes in the image of the guy he’d been thinking about all night.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me or are you too scared?“ Slash smiles and suddenly Axl can't breathe.  
  
This is it.  
  
Axl takes Slash’s hand and the dark haired boy entwines their fingers. A few heads turn as they walk to the dance floor, Axl hearing his own heart beating. He's lucky that he doesn't have a heart attack right then and there.  
  
Izzy and Steven who were twirling their girls whistle at him and make inappropriate remarks.  
  
So it really is the apocalypse.  
  
Axl’s face is as red as his hair and his hands are trembling. Sheryl and Matt are in their own world, not noticing the new development, but everyone else is staring at them, some more blatantly than others.  
  
Slash grabs Axls' waist and pulls the man right next to him, their bodies flush together. A firm hand smoothly tucks Axl’s hair behind his ears and the shock Axl's feeling dissolves. One of Duff’s friends yells something to them, something Axl would have definitely gotten pissed off about if he weren't so stuck admiring Slash’s face.  
  
They sway together, looking at each other silently and smiling.  
  
"So I'm guessing that Slash isn’t your real name?“ Axl's suddenly nervous again "If It is then I'm sorry If I offended you!“ Slash laughs quietly and tells Axl a few things about himself.  
  
They enjoy their dance and Axl's almost ready to let go of Saul to return to his reality, when one of his favorite tracks comes on.  
  
It's a stupidly sappy love song of course and Axl doesn’t want to own up to liking it. Yet Slash understands, somehow.  
  
Maybe because Axl's smiling bigger than ever and trying to stop singing along. A few people are already leaving the dance floor but Slash stays with him, holding Axl without saying a word.  
  
"I tell you what we’re gonna do,“ Axl whispers "You will shelter me my love and I will shelter you,“ he smiles, hoping his heart doesn't burst out of his chest.  
  
"I will shelter you.“ Slash says firmly and if Axl wasn’t head over heels for him before, he sure is now.  
  
"You’re a fantastic singer. Has anyone ever told you that?“ Slash wonders and Axl doesn’t even notice that they're the only ones still dancing.  
  
"Stop making fun of my voice,“ Axl laughs.  
  
"I’m not making fun of it,“ Slash chuckles, showing a blush on his cheeks that wasn’t there before "I mean it."  
  
  
  
*  
  
They're the last ones to leave the prom. Axl isn’t cheesy enough to lose his virginity on prom night and besides he lost it a long time before that but Slash sure is cheesy though, loving those old cliches and loving the night he fell for a redhead and got his first sex bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because i was having a lot of GNR and Ray Lamontagne feelings..so yeah.


End file.
